Dark Winx
by DarknessShouldAlwaysWin
Summary: What if after defeating Darkar, Darkar came back and turned the whole Winx Club evil? Go ahead and read if you want to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Darkness Rises

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, please keep that in mind while reading, I am just beginning to learn how to write logical and descriptive stories.**

Chapter I

Darkness Rises

Bloom felt Darkar's dark spell's needles enter her heart, suddenly he was back in Gardenia but her room was a mix of black and dark purple. When she looked outside she saw the earth was devastated, it was raining blood, people were running on the streets. Then someone behind her said:"We both know this is what you want.".Bloom was stunned. The girl behind her was... was her? Bloom finally answered:"NO I DO NOT WANT THIS! WHO DID THIS TO GARDENIA AND EARTH?" The other Bloom laughed and smiled evilly and said:"That would be me." Bloom was surprised but recovered fast and said:"But why would you do this?". "Isn't it obvious? I am your darker side, Bloom, the side that wants power, I am Dark Bloom." Dark bloom said with a faint yet evil at Bloom's stunned face she continued: "It's time for me to be in the driver seat and you to be stuck down here".Dark Bloom suddenly uses a spell she called "Dark Dreams" on Bloom making her fall asleep while she was escaping and Bloom had become Dark Bloom in the real screamed loudly:"HEEEEEEEELP", then wakes up.

Bloom felt Darkar's dark spell's needles enter her heart, suddenly he was back in Gardenia but her room was a mix of black and dark purple. When she looked outside she saw the earth was devastated, it was raining blood, people were running on the streets. Then someone behind her said:"We both know this is what you want.".

Bloom was stunned. The girl behind her was... was her? Bloom finally answered:"NO I DO NOT WANT THIS! WHO DID THIS TO GARDENIA AND EARTH?" The other Bloom laughed and smiled evilly and said:"That would be me." Bloom was surprised but recovered fast and said:"But why would you do this?". "Isn't it obvious? I am your darker side, Bloom, the side that wants power, I am Dark Bloom." Dark bloom said with a faint yet evil smile.

Looking at Bloom's stunned face she continued: "It's time for me to be in the driver seat and you to be stuck down here".

Dark Bloom suddenly uses a spell she called "Dark Dreams" on Bloom making her fall asleep while she was escaping and Bloom had become Dark Bloom in the real world.

Bloom screamed loudly:"HEEEEEEEELP", then wakes up.

All the Winx were in Bloom's and Flora's room when she woke up looking at her worried."You still have those scary nightmares?" Flora asked, which Stella added to:"We understand, the things you had to go through must have been horrible, don't worry though - you are safe and sound with us."Stella looked at everyone's worried faces and suddenly said:"I know what will cheer us up, some shopping at Magix!". So they all got on the hover busses and left for Magix.

In one of the many clothing stores, Bloom went to a cabin to try clothes and looked in the mirror, and what she saw was Dark Bloom... "You can not get rid of me, I will always be a part of you... HA-HA-HA-HA" laughed Dark Bloom. Bloom started crying and was about to break the window, but Dark Bloom disappeared. As per usual, an hour later they walked out of a clothing shop, everyone holding ten bags, thanks to Stella's exquisite and large taste.

The next day was the last day of the school year, and a party was in order, all the Winx were wearing new clothes and they were the stars of the party. Then, the summer started - The Winx decided to each go see their adoptive or biological parents. The summer passed fast, but yet it was one of the most boring summers Bloom had ever had, most likely because she missed her friends.

And so, the third school year was about to start. Bloom had traveled to Alfea again and was the first Winx to arrive there. He went into her and Flora's room. It was dark outside and the lights in the room were off, and she was too tired too but them on, so she just left them off and went to lay on her bed. Suddenly she heard a little 'puff' noise, like a little smoke bomb. She looked around, didn't see anything out of the ordinary and laid back on her bed.

Suddenly she heard a manly voice say:"Long time no see, my darling."

She looked around, panicking and saw Lord Darkar.

Bloom screamed, and yelled:"What? How? Why? GET AWAY FROM ME!".

"Calm down little fairy, I'm not here to hurt you!" Darkar responded

Darkar looked at a photo of the Winx club on the desk and asked: "Tell me, Bloom - Why do you seek friendship? Is it for power? For greatness? To talk with people?"

Bloom answered:"Well... I.. I... To not be lonely! And to always have someone bright in my day."

Darkar smirked evilly, went to the window near Bloom's bed:"Hmm... I see your precious little fairy friends coming, but this is not yet over!" As he said that, he disappeared.

Bloom didn't even notice Flora coming in, "Hey Bloom! How was your summer? And are you okay, you seem... scared? And why is it so damn dark in here?"

Bloom winced a bit and then responded: "Hey Flora, yeah my summer was great and fun"

Bloom decided to lie about what had just happened so she said: "And I was just a little sleepy so I slept and that's why it was so dark, and I wasn't scared - just surprised because of my dream"

Flora looked worried, so Bloom said:"Anyways, don't worry about me - Let's go welcome the others!"

The Winx had gathered in Stella's room to welcome everyone to the new school year and talk about their summers.

Everyone except Bloom had already talked about their summer.

All the girls were looking at Bloom.

"I mean, my summer wasn't that interesting, nothing compared to your's - I just went to Earth and spent my summer there, meeting up with people who I used to be friends with, I even pranked a bully from my old school with magic!" said BloomThe girls looked worried, so Bloom said: "Don't worry he didn't know it was me".The Winx sighed out of relief and went out of the room to get ready for the speech Headmistress Faragonda was supposed to give in the courtyard later.

On their way there they decided to go to the dining hall first, to grab something to snack and make a toast. "To Winx's third year!" said Bloom. Everyone else repeated: "To Winx's third year!", "Winx!" everyone yelled as the glasses collided with each other, after that they all headed out to hear Faragonda's inspirational speech about determination, self-belief, and friendship.

Bloom wasn't listening for most of the speech as she was still thinking about what had occurred.

Suddenly, Bloom realized it - Could it be possible? No... But it was, Bloom enjoyed Darkar's presence, and not because she liked him because Bloom enjoyed being Dark Bloom, mainly because she enjoyed the power that ran through her veins when she was in that form, and she loved that feeling, she adored, admired and wanted that feeling.

 **A/N: Okay, the first chapter is done, it was more of a pilot, to be honest with you. Next chapter will be much more... exciting.**


	2. Chapter 2 - All Light is Lost

**A/N: Alright, the second chapter is done - Got a lot of "inspiration" from googling Dark Bloom and watching the scenes where he turned to Dark Bloom multiple times, changed a few details with appearance tho.**

 **Chapter II**

 **All Light is Lost**

"And now my plan will finally be complete," said Darkar "I will have ultimate power with the codex and the dragon flame when you fairy become Dark Bloom". "AHHHHHHHHHH!" said Bloom as she felt the darkness enter, it felt so right, she was ready to kill everything Darkar order her to kill as she transformed, and her eyes became yellow as a cat, her lip color turned purple, over her eyes were purple shadows, her shoes had become higher and much darker, her pants were purple as well. Her orange hair had extended and now had black stripes. And… she was happy about it. She was ready to be Darkar's loyal servant forever. The power she now had was immense, she still had wings, but if she wanted to she could just float without them.

"No! - huh" said now a much darker bloom

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" laughed Darkar

"mm-HA-HA-HA" joined in Dark Bloom

There are a couple of flashing images.

"I send you back to where you came: Whiterock Monastery," said Darkar as he was opening a portal to sent the Trix away

Images flash again

"And now, my dear Dark Bloom - we will open the doorway to the interplanetary dimension and the Codex is the key, HM-HM-HA-HA" Darkar evilly exclaimed as he was opening the portal

"HA-HA-HA-HA" Dark Bloom evilly laughed

Images flashed again

"Everything is set, it is time to begin the ritual - Bloom begin the chant of Power" commanded Darkar

Bloom: *starts chanting*

"Yes, that's it - keep going, the doorway is opening," said Darkar

Images flashing again…

She could feel the power of the Ultimate Power, she wanted it so badly - but Sky had released her from the spell, so she sent it back. Bloom wakes up, surprised for a few seconds then goes back to normal. 'I wonder if I did the right thing', 'wait what am I saying'

"Morning Bloom!" said Flora

"Shut up already, Flora," said Bloom

"Oops, I am sorry, I'm just a bit tired." Bloom continued

"It's okay, don't worry about it, but where are you headed?" Flora responded as she saw Bloom dress up

"Oh, just going for a walk to clear my mind," answered Bloom

"Oooh, can I come too?" asked Flora

"Sorry, I want some alone, thinking time right now," Bloom said seriously.

"Alright, don't be late because, our first lesson is with Griselda, I'm sure she would appreciate if you were later!" Flora said sarcastically

"haha, your so funny Flora," said Bloom "I'm off now."

Bloom decided to go for a walk in the forest, it was still quite early and dark, she decided to go to the forest as he loved nature sounds in the morning. He was walking in the forest, it was very dark, suddenly she heard some wood cracking, she looked around - there was nobody there. "Well, hey there Bloom, dear." he heard someone say, he turned around and it was Darkar. "Darkar… What do you want?" asked Bloom

"Simple, Ultimate Power - but for this I need you, and I have decided I'm going to use the same spell I used last time, except I will give it ten times the energy" answered Darkar

"Pfft, like I'm scared - I'm sure the girls and boys will save me." threatened Bloom

"The spell will only be breakable with magic, and I'm pretty sure nobody in the universe knows a counterspell to it, even if the girls would find it, it would be too late as they would have already been turned by your hand."

Bloom gasped and then transformed and yelled: "Fire Ray!" and shot out a fire ray from her hand. To Bloom's surprise, Darkar didn't even move an inch and got no damage what so ever.

"My turn HA-HA-HA-HA," said Darkar, as he flicked he's armored finger's and Bloom instantly, fell asleep. Darkar grabber her and teleported to his new underground castle. Darkar magically bound Bloom's hands together with binds that wouldn't let her use spells.

"ha-ha-ha and now my real plan will finally come together, I will fuse your very heart and soul with immense darkness, such darkness you can't ever escape from it, there is nothing you can do Bloom, because as of right now - you belong to me!" Darkar said as he started chanting.

"AHHHHHHHHH - OWW" screamed Bloom as she felt immense pain everywhere when the darkness took over, she no longer had a free will, whatever Darkar ordered her to do, she would do, and the spell seemed unbreakable: "NOOOOOOOOOO"

"huh," said Dark Bloom, when she finished screaming

Her eyes had changed shape and turned yellow, her wings were now purple and smaller but also ten times stronger than before. Her high heels had turned black and light purple. Her skirt had turned black with sparkling white starts. Her shirt had also turned black with sparkling white stars. Her hair had turned lighter orange, and also had black stripes in it. Over her eyes were purple shadows, under them blue warrior markings. Her crown had turned gray, showing that she was now a loyal servant of Darkar, not a princess of Domino. The darkness had taken her over, and she could never be turned back. But, truth be told - she didn't want to, she was ready to execute every order Darkar would give her, even if it meant killing people close to her, or even herself.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" Darkar evilly laughed as he knew he had succeeded and Bloom could never be turned back to the light, all light in her heart was lost.

"MHH-HA-HA-HA" evilly laughed as well, as all light was lost and she was happy because of the power, and the pain she could soon inflict on others.

"Come, my dear, we have some planning and training to do, you need to learn how to use your new powers, you see this time I also changed the source of your powers, you are no longer "Fairy of the Dragon Flame". From this day forward you will be known as The Fairy of the Dark Flame!" said Darkar

Bloom flew to him and took his hand and said:"Yes, master"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" they both evilly laughed as they flew down to Darkar's private planning room.

 **A/N: All right, hope you enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed writing it, please leave some reviews down so I know what you guys want to see next.**


End file.
